How my Life Changed
by Libby1995
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction,hope everyone enjoys it : Sometimes I wonder if this was all for the best. At times I wonder if all these things that happened to me are for the better, how I've distanced myself from the supposed 'monster' but yet I arrive here and all I see is the monsters but then again if I had never come here I wouldn't have met him,...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy and I don't own any of these characters except for Libby and anyone else that I make up.**

_Sometimes I wonder if this was all for the best. At times I wonder if all these things at happened to me are for the better how I've distanced myself from the supposed 'monster' but yet I arrive here and all I see is __the__ monsters but then again if I had never came here I wouldn't have met him,..._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _is the first and the last thing I want to hear this morning. I check over at my clock and see that I have an hour left before I would have to leave for the dreaded flight that I didn't want to get on. I lay there in bed just keeping my eyes shut and imagining a life that I wish I was living, a place where I fall in love with the guy of my dreams and have all these lavish clothes that I can only dream of in moments like these but the reality is that I live in a mediocre apartment with some pretty clothes that I got my mom to buy for me before she liked all those coloured candies. Before I had to get a job and work for the things I wanted plus some more. In a sense its kind of freeing to be able to get away form it all but then again I know I'm going to miss my mother to the depths of this earth with me crying every night wishing that she had never hit me or was eating all that candy. Now fate was catching up with all of us, in just a few short 3 and a half hours I would be on a plane heading to a new country in a new city in a new town with a new family and it was the most sickening thing in the world now that its finally a reality. I was going to miss all my friends and family and my hometown Vancouver.

I rolled over till I fell off the bed and looked around my room. Most of my things were gone by now and all I had left was my bed, suitcases and my set of clothes laid out for my flight*. I shed my yellow pyjama shorts with moose's all over them and my big white long sleeved shirt and threw them on the floor. I stared out the window while I pulled up my favourite dark wash jeans, a shirt that my mom got me, and a coat that my best friend gave me because she no longer wore it. I sat down on my bed to pull my socks on and saw my framed photo of me and my group of friends all together at a exclusive party and me and my boyfriend, Upton, all together. I grabbed the framed photo and stuck it in my bag just as I heard someone knocking on my door. When the door opened I knew it wasn't my mom, she just always came right in.

"You ready to head out?" the social worker Karen asked me.

"In second." I told her. She gave me a slight nod and shut the door again. She was nice but very strict about things and always did things on time. I took one final look at my room knowing I wouldn't be able to come back here again till I was a legal adult again. I grabbed all my luggage and shut the door behind me trying to not shed any tears but I couldn't help it. I could feel my throat getting tighter and tears welling up in my eyes and my mouth always making that sad frown while my face got all red and splotchy.

Once I got down to the bottom of the stairs and saw my mom sitting there waiting for me all the tears I was holding back fell down my face and when she looked at me she began to cry too. I went back up again and grabbed all my other 2 suitcases and stopped to grab tissues from the washroom. When I got back down there again Karen was waiting by the door for me and so was another man while my mom was standing by the sofa waiting for me. I went over there to her and hugged her like it was never going to see her again even after all the things she did. We both told each other that we loved each other and that's when I felt the guy grab on to my arm and start to pull me away from her. I began to cry even harder as we got closer to the car. Karen tried to comfort me but she have no idea what this was like, none. The guy placed all my things in the car and got in and began to drive while I watch my mother stand at the door waving off crying while trying to smile at me. It would be the last time I would see her in the next 3 years.

Jacob


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery man

We've been driving for the last hour and a half to the airport. I finally stopped my hysterical crying and got myself together but all I've been doing is staring out the window and watching the trees go by as we head over to YVR airport. All Karen was trying to do the whole time was comfort me and I knew she meant well but I just wanted to be alone so instead she talked about everything and anything. She told me I would be living in a quiet town called Forks in Washington and that the family was super nice and have a lot of kids around my age. I didn't care about that, I just wanted to go back home. I was finally seeing the little air Canada airport and not 3 minutes away was the international airport. As we reached to it closer and closer Karen gave me these brochures on how to handle yourself and told me we would keep in touch regularly with each other and see how I'm doing. The guy, who never spoke a word the whole time, was driving into the parking lot on the top floor close by the doors. We all got out of the car and he took out all my heavy luggage while I got out my purse and duffle bag. Karen stood by the side texting on her blackberry.

Now that I took a closer look at her today she looks very polished and groomed. She had her hair back in a tight bun with very minimal make-up. She had on straight black dress pants and a white blouse with crisp tailored blazer with her glasses on*. She looked like a business women but yet she somehow looked very tired and older than she really was. She usually looked like she was around 37 while now she looks like she aged 10 years. While the guy, on the other hand was looking very CSI today. Wearing all black and a light jacket with the collar pop up with his blondish black hair all tousled over his face which was defined and angled in every way.

"We ready?" Karen asked. I nodded and I grabbed one of my suitcases. The guy followed suit with my other two and my duffle bag on his shoulder. We go through the automatic doors leading in and see lines as long as the Great Wall of China. I hear Karen curse under her breath and lead me towards my check in line where it looked like to be the longest one here.

"I'm never going to make it back in time now." I hear her say

"Why don't you go? I can look after the girl." The guy tells her. They were both standing off a bit to the side but yet it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"You have to make sure she gets on that plane, you understand? If she doesn't then we're both screwed and in serious debt trying to find a single girl that can be anywhere in the world." she tells him back. I can feel him looking at me and I'm making sure that I look distracted and oblivious to their conversation. When I felt like he wasn't looking at me anymore I took a quick peek at the corner of my eye and see them both staring directly at me. I quickly turn my focus on the person in front of me.

"Don't worry; she'll be on that flight. Ill make sure of it." I hear him tell her. Soon enough Karen is telling me that she has to leave and that she's leaving me in good hands. I look over at him and he gives me a pearly white smile.

"Alright." is the only think I say. I can see she wants to give me a hug but I turn back leaning on the handles of the cart with my luggage on it and ignore her. She tells me bye once more and heads off towards the automatic doors. Here on after I'm stuck with a guy whose name I don't know waiting in line while he too texts someone. We've wait about an hour when I finally make it to the desk and get all my luggage checked in and get my seat. Business class seat 7A. The best seat I had EVER received for a flight for only 2 hours. I head over to the guy and place my passport on my purse and put the strap on and carry it on my shoulder.

"You want something to eat before you go in?" he asks me. All I do is shrug my shoulders. I had no money on me at the moment so I really couldn't buy anything. We begin to walk in the general direct of the restaurant that I know is on the corner and he gets a seat for both of us.

"Get anything you want." he says and goes back to finishing up his text before setting it down and looking right at me in the eye with his hands folded together.

"I'll just have water." I say and he smiles looking down at his menu.

"You didn't even look at what they have. Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything this morning." he mentions.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Just call me Dimka."

"Russian?"

"Greek."

"Oh, cool"

"I guess so. You?"

"Ljubica."

"Russian?""Ex-Yugoslavia. Serbia."

"Interesting…"

"Mhmmm…I guess."

Just then the waitress comes over and I could see Dimka eyeing her from top to bottom and she did too.

"Anything can I can get you guys?"

"I'll have camomile tea and just egg Benedict." I tell her but she only has eyes for Dimka but she still takes my order.

"Hmmm…I'll have pancakes with raspberry syrup along with black coffee." he says giving her which must be his best smile. She smiled at him and went back getting our tea and coffee and later on our food. After that we hadn't spoke another word to each other again. After we finished eating I still had a little over an hour before I had to go through the security check. The waitress came back and gave us what I thought to be our check. Dimka grabs it from her and smiles.

"It's on the house." she says giving him a wink. He tucks the piece of paper with her number on it into his pocket. He stands up and stretches his arms over his head while his shirt rose up showing a patch of olive colour skin. He had really nice defined features like Karen except Karen was way more tanned than he was though there still was the possibility of them being related.

"You want to head in?" he asked me

"Sure." we slowly walk to the other side of the airport passing by flight attendants on their way to their flights and pilots walking together and chatting. I see the doors coming into view and take out my passport and tuck my flight ticket into my passport.

"Thanks for breakfast this morning and nice meeting you. Bye." I tell him waving back towards him and all he can do is watch while I wait in line once again.

"Your welcome and it was free, so don't worry about it." he said giving me a wink.

"Pleasure was all mine Ljubica, pleasure was all mine meeting you. Till another time then." he said waving at me with his best smile while I headed in to go through all the security.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new place

_Ding. _Ladies and gentlemen it's your captain speaking here, it's right now 44 degrees outside with some rain right now but it should get clearer later on in the day. Right now I would like to ask you all to put on your seatbelts as we are descending down to William R Fairchild International Airport. On behalf of the my co-pilot, the cabin crew and the rest we would like to thank you all for flying with Air Canada. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day.

I stretched my arms in front of me and lifting my seat in an upright position and placing my seatbelt on again. I lift up the screen on my window and take a peek outside but all I see is clouds and rain droplets on my window. As the flight attendants go around the tiny plane asking people to place their seatbelts on again I take out my bag with my boarding pass and my passport holding it just incase I would need it when I got off. One new thing I learned is the US security is hell going through and I could only imagine what it would be like getting off. Before I could even pass and get to my gate I had to throw away most of my things in my bag and they also took away my picture frame thinking I would kill someone with the glass, so now all I had left was the picture.

I take out my picture and look at it while I can now feel the pressure in my ears from descending. All I see are my friends, all of us lined up in a row. Boy, girl, boy, girl and so on with all us girls hitching up our legs and the boys were holding them. I was with my boyfriend Upton while my best friend Vienna was with her boyfriend Boris and the rest of our friends with their boyfriends or dates all of us dressed up for the dance. I kept on staring at the photo looking at my embellished dress with my red biker jacket and flat shoes with my hair falling down in long soft curls while Upton was beside me looking absolutely dashing that night in his jeans and button down shirt with his jacket. Vienna on the other hand was all out there in her wild dress and high heels, the time period where she didn't know right from wrong. So she and I along with her mom went to get her a dress and instead of picking the one that looked best on her she just chose the most expensive on along with everything else she got looking absolutely ridiculous and hardly being able to walk in those high heels. Looking like she was off to prom and not some stupid dance.

As the tires of the plane touch the ground I place my photo back in my purse and patiently wait for the seatbelt sign to turn off signifying for us to get off. As soon as I took my seatbelt off I was the first one off heading straight towards the washrooms. I go inside and place my purse on the counter looking at the pale face staring back at me. I splash water onto my face trying to regain my composure, and washing my hands, drying them off. I pick up my purse and head over to the conveyor belt picking up my luggage and placing it down, I soon realize that I need a cart and grab a nearby one and by then I had all my luggage floating around and get some help from people all around me who were willing to. I set down my purse on the cart and begin pushing it towards the exist where all the people are waiting for their loved one to return home while one family is waiting here for me. The outsider.

As I stepped out in the public I began to wonder what these people would be like. Would they be nice, weird, creepy, smart, ugly or just normal sane people? But what's considered to be normal and sane these days? I didn't have an answer to that. I reached the end of the little walk way for us to get out with railings on the side to separate us. I didn't know where to walk anymore and just looked around the place. I had no idea what these people looked like or who they are and I distinctly remember Karen having told me something about when I got here and what to do but sadly I couldn't remember a thing of what she told me. So instead of standing around like there's nothing to do I go to an empty bench seat and take a seat pulling out my iPhone and finally turning it on for once. I had 17 new messages from my boyfriend alone and a whole lot more from everyone else that I knew. I wondered if me and Upton would stay together at all.

We had met each other through mutual friends when we were all together on vacation in Capri, Italy. It was the best winter vacation I had in years and the both of us had gone to the same boarding school up until my mother could no longer afford it and he went back to England to go study at Oxford university. Ever since then we've been seeing each other on special occasions and of course on breaks during the school year. No one else knows the real reason why I had to leave home no one else but he knows.

I'm in the middle of texting a few people when I feel a finger tap my shoulder. I turn around and see two people standing there in front of me, one was a man with longer blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes were this golden brown color that only few people had. The lady behind him was women with long hair with a heart shaped face and a rounder body as if she just a child not too long ago and when she smiled at me she had these dimples to suited her face well. What I found the most shocking is how young the both of them look to be taking in me and have other kids my age.

"Hello, I think you might be looking for us." the guy said with a slight British accent and smiling. wasn't like I was trying to exactly find them.

"I guess so." is all I say standing up. He stretches out his hand and I take it shaking his hand which was very cold but then again so was mine.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." indicating at the lady behind him who instead of shaking my hand gave me a hug.

"Um, hi." is all I said not hugging her back. When she step back she had this sad look in her eyes when I looked down at her. She was significantly shorter than me but the guy called Carlisle was taller than me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." she said still smiling.

"You too." I said with a stiff half smile half not. I hear Carlisle sight and smile saying "Shall we go?" and taking my cart full of my luggage and heading towards the doors into a small parking lot with some people milling around or dashing to catch their flight. We stopped in front of a black Mercedes S55 AMG* with tinted windows in the back and slightly tinted in the front. They placed 2 of my bigger suitcases in the trunk along with my duffle bag and place the small little one in the back with me. I slid inside the leather covered seats and placed my purse on top of my lap and stared out the window. They also got in the car and pulled out of the lot and into the outside where it was only raining a bit but enough to make me feel tired even after my nap on my flight. Carlisle look in his rear-view mirror at me and said "Seatbelt on please." I obeyed and put the stupid thing on. I always wore it when I sat up in the front but I never did when I was in the back. I leaned my head against the window and pulled my iPhone out to listen to music.

Slowly the time goes by and after a few hundred text messages and dozens of songs listened to I pull out my headphones and look out the window as we began to slow down. I trees everywhere and I thought Vancouver had tons of trees. We turn right to a path you could hardly see and go for what feels like a half hour through the trees until I could finally make out this house that looked massive with it being three stories high. The car took a turn and parked into the garage filled with a bunch of other cars and car parts. I stepped out and right away I saw my old vintage bike that I had got at the flee market. I turned around and saw that they were taking out my things from the trunk and the backseat. I guess this is the place I was going to be calling home for the next little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Odd and Peculiar

As I looked around the garage the cars filling it were all sport cars. Far corner there was a yellow Porsche and beside it was a black Hummer and among them was a silver Volvo and others as well.

"This was." Carlisle said smiling and opening a side door and dragging my luggage with him while I carried my duffle bag only. I walked into a foyer with glass walls surrounding me and a flight of stairs in the middle of the room. When I looked up I saw nothing but high ceilings and artwork on the large wall. Carlisle left my luggage on the side so I dropped off my duffle bag and purse there and stuck my hands in my pockets and looked around me biting my lip.

"Ready?" someone asked me but all I did was shrug and follow them up the stairs and as we got closer I heard sounds of a game on the TV and someone yelling.

Once I reached the top in front of me was the elegant house with glorious shined floors with a white kitchen and massive dinning room table. As I rounded around the stairs there was an open living room with these white couches, plasma TV above with books surrounding the place. In the far corner there they had a grand black piano and windows everywhere else.

Oh, and there were people filling the room too that were staring at me. They were all tall like me, some even taller than me, but when I looked down the girls were wearing heels on and were dressed up.

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled the guy sitting on the couch.

"That's Emmett." Carlisle told me. The guy Emmett was really huge with dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" this girl with a black pixie cut came dashing up with arms wide embracing me with a hug.

"Uh hi." I said

"This is Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie! You are?" she said throwing her arms widely around pointing me in the direction of a blonde haired boy, one with coppery brown hair and this girl with blonde hair as well. Every single one of them had this pale skin and these different shades of golden eyes the were a little creepy.

"Um Ljubica or Libby." I say standing up on my toes and back down with my hands together in front of me.

"Wow! That's such an interesting name! Where are you from? Russia?"

"Serbia-Bosnia-Croatia type of area.""Siberia?" the guy Emmett said.

"Uh, no."

"Siberia is in Russia Emmett. So what are your hobbies? Interests? Favorite food?"

Luckily for me the blonde hair boy comes and takes the girl Alice by the arm dragging her back."Alice this isn't an interrogation here." he said but she gave him an eye roll. We all stood there around for awhile while I looked anywhere but at them. We must have stood there for what felt like hours but then I heard someone clear their throat breaking me from my day dream.

"Your things are up in your room if you would like to get comfortable." the lady Esme said giving me a sweet smile. I shrug my shoulders and with that the boy with the copper hair leads me up the stairs while everyone else stays down talking amongst themselves. We finally reach the third floor and that a right all the way down to the end of the hall with the left of the hall being covered in glass.

Down in what I supposed was the yard, was filled with green trees and a little stream running through the middle of it from east to west.

I walk right into the boy in front of me that had clearly stopped while I was looking out the window.

"Sorry." I mutter

"No worries. This is your room, mine is right beside yours and Esme and Carlisle's is right down the hall. We put all your things in there as it came in so feel free to make the space your own. You need anything?"

I shook my head."Alright, well have fun."

As he went over t the room the was supposed to be his and shut his door I just looked at mine. I finally opened the door slowly and looked at the new space that was 'mine'.

The place was at least 4 or 5 times bigger than my last room I had. I walked in shutting the door behind me and a dropping my bag down on the floor. I look at my new four poster bed and the massive glass wall behind the bed. As I walked more to my right I had a raised floor with a desk and shelves with a reading bench. Beside my bed I have a whole wall dedicated to only shelves. Then I had more glass walls with a door that opens to a walk-in closet the size of my room and right beside it I had a washroom of my own with a tube and a a shower with a granite counter tops and stone floors with heated floors in the shower and jets in the tube. Plus more than enough space to fit everything I needed and a stack of cashmere towels. As I walked back in the room I jumped and lied on the bed with my arms sprawled across it. I shut my eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the moment. When I opened my eyes and sat up I looked all around me. I was surrounded by boxes and tubes and luggage everywhere. I had one question for myself at this point.

Where do I start?

I got up and walk over to my 'new' desk. I sat down at it with my desk angled facing toward me bed with a huge corkboard to the side. I pulled out my picture with my friends out of my bag and pin the picture smack in the middle of the thing and go sit down and look at it from a far wondering when I would get to see them again.


End file.
